Evangelion Unit-02/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:EvaUnit02Still.png|Evangelion Unit-02 first activation File:Gaghiel vs eva.png|The Angel Gaghiel attacks Evangelion Unit-02 File:Gaghiel on Ship.png|Evangelion Unit-02 struggling against Gaghiel File:Eva-02 open eyes.png|Evangelion Unit-02 opens Gaghiel's mouth File:Israfel Divides.png|Evangelion Unit-02 cuts Israfel in half, splitting it in two entities File:Eva double kick.png|Evangelion Units-01 and 02 synchronized kick File:Israfel's Cores Destroyed.png|Evangelion Unit-02 and Evangelion Unit-01 destroy the Core of Israfel File:D-Type Equipment.png|Evangelion Unit-02 using D-Type Equipment File:Giant Stroke Entry.png|Evangelion Unit-02 being submerged on a volcano File:Sandalphon vs Eva-02.png|Evangelion Unit-02 stabs Sandalphon File:Unit-02 running.png|Evangelion Unit-02 running to stop Sahaquiel File:Eva-02 weapons (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-02 prepares to intercept Zeruel File:Zeruel slice Eva-02 (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-02's arms sliced by Zeruel File:Eva-02 Headless.png|Evangelion Unit-02 incapacitated by Zeruel File:Arael beam attack.png|Evangelion Unit-02 being attacked by the Angel Arael File:Kaworu with Eva 01 and 02 (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-02, controlled by Kaworu, fighting Evangelion Unit-01 ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Eva cross explosion.png|Evangelion Unit-02 generates a cross of energy File:Asuka's Rage.png|Evangelion Unit-02 emerges from the lake File:Eoe eva throws ship.png|Evangelion Unit-02 awakens to confront the Military Forces File:Spear of Doom.png|Evangelion Unit-02 before being impaled by a replica of the Spear of Longinus File:Unit-02 deactivate (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-02 shuts down after being pierced in the head File:Harpies attack Eva-02 (EoE).png|The Mass Production Evangelions procede to eviscerate Evangelion Unit-02 File:Unit-02 berserk (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-02 goes berserk File:Evangelion Unit-02 Remains (EoE).png ‎|The remains of Unit-02 carried by a Mass Production Evangelion File:Evangelion Unit-02 face (EoE).png|The remains of Unit-02 Artwork Eva-02 Mechanical Sheet 1.jpg|Eva-02 Mechanical Sheet Eva-02 Mechanical Sheet 2.jpg|Eva-02 Mechanical Sheet File:Evangelion Unit 02 Jumping.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 jumping File:Unit 02 equipped with cannons.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 equipped with a pair of cannons File:Evangelion Unit 02 with rifle.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 equipped with a rifle File:Unit 02.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 equipped with a Progressive Knife File:Evangelion Unit 02 (EoE).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 as seen in The End of Evangelion File:Asuka Unit02.png|Evangelion Unit-02 and its pilot, Asuka File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Evangelion Unit-02, Unit-00, Unit-01 and their pilots File:Evangelion heads.png|Various Evangelion's head designs, including Evangelion Unit-02's File:Eva02 EoE.png|Production drawings of Evangelion Unit-02's alternate design for The End of Evangelion File:The End of Evangelion Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 with the main characters of The End of Evangelion File:EoE Artwork.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 versus the Mass Production Evangelions Evangelion Unit-02 back.png Evangelion Unit-02 front.png Evangelion Unit-02 Tokiko Yuzawa front.png|Illustration by Tokiko Yuzawa Evangelion Unit-02 Tokiko Yuzawa back.png|Illustration by Tokiko Yuzawa Evangelion Unit-02 Tokiko Yuzawa side.png|Illustration by Tokiko Yuzawa Manga File:02Manga.png|Evangelion Unit-02 as it appears in the manga File:Gaghiel Manga.png|Evangelion Unit-02 kills Gaghiel File:Eva-01 vs MPE (manga).png|Inactive Evangelion Unit-02 frozen behind Unit-01 Games File:Eva-02 vs. T-RIDEN-T.png|Eva-02 standing before a defeated T•RIDEN•T gos2_nerv-hq_eva02-cage.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_043_inset-2.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd Gos2 043.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd Gos2 204.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_184.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_186.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_205.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_217.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_230.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd Merchandise LM-HG Eva-02 Production Model Boxart.png|Artwork of the Bandai LM-HG Plastic Model of Eva-02